Sorry
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark had been avoiding this building for a long time now. There's still that sense of dread poking his head in here, but he knows he has to for one reason... he wants to maintain a friendship with the medic within.. that is if it’s not too late to save it. He knocks at the door, to see if she's at home. Lifeline says, "Come in." She's keeping busy as always, though currently she's taking a serious inventory of her armor plating supplies. And she's realizing that her stores are every bit as pathetically small as that weird mercury puddle-mech said they were. "I said, come in!" Shark began to open the door, but the yelling makes him pause with the door half way open. He has to take a moment to gather himself, then he opens the door the rest of the way. "Good cycle, Lifeline." he offers, voice soft. Lifeline turns quickly at the sound of Shark's voice, seeming not at all angry. "Greetings, Shark." Shark stands in the doorway, not quite meeting the medic's gaze. "Uhm.. you busy?" he asks, just as softly. Lifeline sets aside the inventory data pad in her hand and gestures toward the workbench. "No, not really. Please, come in." Shark nods and takes slow, cautious steps. He'd been working on what he was going to say to her. Really he had been. But now standing here, he's lost to words. He leans his skid plate on the workbench, raising a hand to rub at the back of his helmet. "Primus.. where do I begin.." he sighs, actually asking for some sort of divine intervention. Lifeline leans against the med table, crossing her arms. She can't help it, she has to repeat something she heard once a long time ago. "Begin at the beginning. And when you get to the end, stop." Lifeline realizes after a moment that maybe her attempt at humor wasn't such a good idea. Shark glances sidelong at her as she leans against the med table opposite him, he nods to that bit of wisdom. He takes a moment to gather himself, get his wits about him, find those words. Slowly he shifts his body, to get down on a knee, then shifting further so he's on the other, he bows his head and begins, "When I came here that cycle and got in your personal space... nibbled on your neck.. I didn't know you would react like that. I..." he frowns a bit, sighing, looking up at her with slightly dim optics that show how much this has bothered him.. tortured him since then, "I am so sorry I did that... had I known you wouldn't like it.. had I known you would have reacted so violently.. I wouldn't have done it.." he pauses, clasping hands in front of him, a gesture of pleading , "I am so very very sorry. I let my feelings get the better of me... I pushed my luck.. I deserved exactly what you did to me. I deserved worse..." Lifeline has already kind of suspected that that was what he wanted to talk about. But this... It's too much. She steps over and kneels in front of Shark, matching his pose despite the protests of her knee joints. "Shark, I knew the moment you just accepted what I did that you were sorry. And I forgave you the bad judgment call in that same moment. I'm ... well, I'm sorry too, that I overreacted as badly as I did. I won't say I'm sorry for backing up a warning duly given, but I took it way too far. I just ... well, I've never been a touchy-feely kind of person. Maybe it has something to do with the medical protocols -- don't get emotionally involved with the patients and all of that. I guess ... " she sighs. "Just don't do it again, okay?" Shark wasn't quite expecting her to get down on the floor with him, which is apparently by the moment of surprise that crosses his facial features. He listens quietly to what is being said, nodding in understanding, secretly glad she figured out he had accepted his punishment willingly, without complain or a whimper. He just took it, he deserved it. A little frown though forms at the last section, "Lifeline, I'm touchy feely. I cannot help that. It's just in my programming. I want my friends to know that I'm there for them... I'd like to think of you as a friend.. someone I could come to talk about things that.. well.. the veterans would razz the living spark out of me for..." he pauses, hands shaking, "Can you give me just a little leeway? I don't think I could stop myself, it's just something I do. A hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back, just things we do to show each other support is something I am used to.. " he sighs, dropping his skid plate against his lower legs, "And I'm sorry.. but you cannot ask me to not be emotional.. not with you.. not with anyone." Lifeline smiles a bit. "I meant don't /bite/ me again. The other things don't bother me so much." Shark's lips quirk into just a shadow of a smile, "Right.. that." he murmurs softly, "I'll do my best not too, as tempting as it might be at times." he admits softly, not quite meeting her gaze again, "I guess I got a weak spot for medics and their necks..." Lifeline snorts amusedly at that, getting back to her feet with a creak from her right knee. "Well, go chew on Ratchet, then, I'm usually too busy." Shark watches you get up, a coughed chuckle made, "He's not a femme." then gets to his feet as well. You may have noticed his chin has been repaired, since you knelt down right in front of him. Looks like a good job too, and rather recent. Lifeline of course noticed. And a better repair than she could have done, especially considering the state of her supplies. Lifeline says, "He's also probably not likely to yank out your teeth." Shark smiles just enough that you can see said teeth are replaced as well. "I dunno, he might right after Prime brigged me." he notes with a shrug. Lifeline shakes her head. "Nope. He'd bean you with a spanner before you got within three meters of him." Shark looks quizzical, "Spanner?" Lifeline steps over and pulls a tool from her collection on the wall over the workbench. "One of these." Shark looks down at that and nods, a little grimace crossing his features. "I'm ugly enough, thanks." he mutters. Lifeline returns the tool to its place. "So maybe it's better if you learn to not bite first?" Shark murmurs, "Was a nibble, not a bite." he pauses, "Saw you at the Sleazo a few times, guess Foz-E's dispensers are having fits." Lifeline snorts softly again. "When /aren't/ they having fits? The things were ancient before the war started." Shark nods a bit, "Yeah, I bet. You'd think with all the business he has he could afford some new equipment or something." Lifeline hmphs. "It's not about affording new ones, it's about wanting to shell out the credits to PAY for the new ones." Shark smirks, "Maybe I should bite him." he notes with a hint of tease. Lifeline scoffs, and tosses Shark's own words back at him. "He's not a femme." Shark crosses his arms over his chest, "I can make exceptions for the right reason." Shark adds, "And it was a nibble.. not a bite." Lifeline waggles her finger at Shark mock-accusingly. "You used your teeth on another person. That's a bite." Shark shakes her head, "A bite is supposed to hurt. You saying what I did hurt?" he asks. As he recalls it was a gentle scraping of his teeth to your neck, which should have been pleasant. Lifeline raises an eye ridge. "Do you really want to be discussing something that made me exceedingly angry?" Shark considers then sighs, "Yeah, okay. Just trying to make a point is all." he states, looking down at his crossed arms. Lifeline says, "Okay, okay. Point taken." She walks back over to the storage cabinet and picks up the data pad to resume inventorying her armor plating supplies. "So, is there anything else I can help you with, Shark?" Shark considers a few moments, looking thoughtful. "Er.. well.. there is something that's come up that I would like to talk to someone about... I'm having a bit of a conflicting state of 'what the slag should I do'." Lifeline says, "Oh?" She keeps checking the plating. "Care to explain?" Shark observes what you are doing, talking carefully. "Well.. uhm.. remember how I told you I spark merged with a femme.." he drifts off a bit, "I am not sure if it took hold... because I have feelings for you.. and uhm.. well there's another femme I like too. Is that bad?" he sounds unsure of himself. Lifeline says, "Well, I don't know about bad. But definitely confused." She notes one section of the storage is completely empty and notes it on the data pad, frowning faintly to herself. She's going to have a difficult time replacing that grade of plating. Very expensive. "Have you stopped to think about why you like so many different femmes?" Shark considers then says, "I haven't, no. There are different degrees of like." Shark asks, "Uhm do you need supplies there Lifeline?" Lifeline hms. "True. There are..." She glances at Shark. "No. It's fine." Did she just get all defensive again? Shark nods a bit, looking like he should think about it. Then a hmm to the tone she just took, "Right. Well, if you need stuff, you know you got an in with me. Wouldn't take much to get Prime to send some supplies over." Lifeline shakes her head no. "I can barter for the parts. Don't worry about it." Shark sighs softly, frowning, uncrossing his arms as he uses his hands to push off the workbench. "Can't stop me." he states matter of factly, "Facts are we owe you something. You pulled us from the brink how many times now, and you say you will barter? C'mon, is it that bad to get stuff from us?" Lifeline stops and looks at Shark. "Only if it's charity." Shark now is full on scowling, "Slag." he growls. Lifeline says, "Fair exchange for repair rendered is perfectly acceptable." She turns back to the cabinet. "But not charity." Shark states, "Is helping Ratchet find a cure for whatever the slag is going around not enough of a fair exchange for you?" Lifeline says, "Sharing the cure with all of Cubicron was enough of a fair exchange." Shark considers that point and nods. "Okay." he shrugs, letting the point drop. Not like it would stop him of course, he has his ways of arranging things after all. He's all about sneaky, underhanded and downright dirty when he put his mind to it. And he would do so, that was his way. "So, how have been things?" Lifeline says, "Other than that weird illness and the usual crap at Foz-E's?" She marks off some more notes on her data pad. "The same, really. Well... except for that one really strange mech. He's made of mercury of something." Shark perks a bit to that particular information. "As in Mercury River type mercury?" he asks. Lifeline says, "Kind of. He ... melts and then reforms into mech shape and back again. Creepy." Shark hmms, "Interesting." he murmurs, "And actually may be handy too." he remarks. Lifeline says, "I don't know. He has zero concept of personal space." Shark smirks a bit, "Well doubt you'd be pulling what you did on me if he gets all melty. Better thing of something else to counter it." Lifeline says, "Personally, I hope he's learned to stay out of my personal space." Shark hmms, "I wouldn't count on it. I'm fighting to keep out of it myself." he remarks. Lifeline says, "Really." She gives Shark and appraising look. "Please don't be offended then if I give you a shove any time you invade my personal space." Shark of course hasn't moved to do so. He's a once a lesson is learned, its learned for keeps type of mech. "Shoving a melty mech won't work. Try again." Lifeline says, "I'm considering building a hand-held EMP device. Something to give him a nasty shock if he gets too close." Shark shakes his head a bit at that, "I don't think you'll do it, what about your medical code huh? No harm to others. Oh wait, you already broke it with me. Never mind." Lifeline says, "That's more of a guideline anyway. I mean, consider the fact that most of the parts I use on a daily basis are scavenged. My medical code has already been heavily modified." Shark takes that into heavy consideration, then nods. "Point taken." a pause, then he says, "Thanks for hearing me out Lifeline." Lifeline says, "Of course. That's what friends do, isn't it?" Shark smiles big now, showing off all those new, shiny, sharp, pointy teeth. "Yeah." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs